


Do It For Me

by KingHargrove



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Force-Sensitive Reader, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Planet Tatooine (Star Wars), Possessive Kylo Ren, Post-Jabba's Palace (Star Wars), Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Soft Kylo Ren, Submissive Character, Submissive Kylo Ren, Tatooine Slave Culture (Star Wars), Worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingHargrove/pseuds/KingHargrove
Summary: What happens when a user of the Force works for the Palace and Kylo senses them and takes them as his personal slave. Will they stray from the light side?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 12





	1. The Force

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing for Star Wars so please be kind I have heavily researched everything to give it an accurate feel. I have watched all of the movies but some of it may be out of character for the sake of the fic being a reader insert.

_ The Force _

**Year: 1627 AD**

**Planet: Tatooine**

  
  


You were living on the planet Tatooine with your father after the First Order came to surface and were living as a scrap hauler under one of their factions. Your name is Paila Avik. They came to your village one day and demanded for any resistance sympathizers to come out so they could terminate them before they established a base there. Your mother had been taken and killed for mentioning Luke Skywalker and that he was still alive waiting for Kylo Ren to prove he wasn’t for the Dark Side.

The Stormtroopers killed her in front of everyone to show that Snoke meant business with having Kylo as the new Supreme Leader. She died a month ago and now you had no purpose so you became a scrap hauler to support your father who was too old to work. 

Your birthday was in a month and you were not excited to turn 23. 

_ Centaxday Day 240  _

_ I went out to scavenge for scraps today after light out and found small scraps but nothing enough to sell for portions. Coming home to clean them was disappointing but father had a small portion bread out for us at dinner and I tried to smile to please him. After mom dying I can’t even bring myself to smile and neither can he. We have to keep going for eachother or it will be pointless for mom's death. I heard rumors of Jabba’s Palace being used across the dunes. I don’t know if that means more jobs or if it's bad news.  _

Kicking off your boots outside you took the package from your father and dumped the powder in a small pan and mixed it until it rose up slowly into a light green bun. You ripped off half for your father and took your half to your room so you could get some sleep. You had to get out before daylight or everything good would be gone at the abandoned ships. The portion was high in nutrition and filled you up quickly but it was tiring to eat everyday. Tying your hair up in a quick bun to go to the bath house outside, grabbing your towel on the way out and all of your soap you had left. The walk outside was always nerve wracking so you quickly closed the door behind you and stripped of your clothes. Bath day was only every couple days with the dunes being in a drought constantly. You admired yourself in the small metal plate above the small utility sink and sat on the stool under the shower and turned the luke warm water on. Perks of living in the middle of a dessert was the water was always warm before the sun set. Rinsing quickly with as little water as possible and making sure you were clean wasn’t easy but doable. 

Grabbing your towel and throwing it around you leaving your clothes in the sink to soak overnight to hang out tomorrow morning when the suns were at their highest. Telling your father goodnight and slipping into your room you put on a sports bra and some comfortable underwear getting into bed quietly under your thin blanket. The sun started shining into your room and you almost went back to sleep but another day of work was here. Reluctantly you put on your tan colored pants and shirt to blend in with the sand outside. Your goggles and hat were the hardest to put on but a necessity for the strong winds outside. You grabbed your boots by the door and dumped all the sand out of them before putting them on your feet. A Stormtrooper was escorting a man to a speeder bike not far from your house and you ducked back inside in case he was arresting people affiliated with the resistance. Luckily he didn’t see you at all and you could walk inconspicuously to the speeder bike your mother left for you and took off for the farthest wrecked ship hoping and praying to the Force that you would find something good. 

Parking your bike outside and hopping off you started scaling the outside of the ship for an entrance and found a hole that you hoped you could fit in. Sliding into the hole was making you a little stressed but you made it inside and started to look around for anything that you thought would be taken as payment. The clank of your shoes on the metal grating was louder than you liked, tip toeing until there was a softer floor for you to walk on. Your vision went blurry as you walked further in the ship slipping your goggles up thinking that would fix it. “ Paila”

Your head whipped around to the sound of your name being called it sounded like it was right in front of you. 

“Paila. . .”

Shivers went down your spine every time something called out your name. The feeling of clarity grew heavier as you walked to a dark room at the end of the hallway. A strong pull was guiding your every move and the sound of your name being called was getting louder and closer as you walked. Everything stopped once you entered the room and all you found was a dusty crate from the Old Republic era and ‘ Property of the Empire’ was written on it. The box slammed open by itself and your hand was brought up by something you’ve never felt before and a strange staff-like object flew to your hand and hummed in your grasp. You’ve never seen anything like it and thought it’d make a good deal for portions so you slipped it into your belt and kept wandering for other scraps to sell. Swiping a couple of parts from the wall panels and an old blaster left you feeling excited for the payout at the end of the day. Hurrying to the exit and slipping back through the hole in the wall and climbing down the ship took more energy than you thought and the trek back to the speeder bike was tiring. Jumping on and speeding off your house to drop off the parts you found to be cleaned took longer than you thought and the suns were setting as you reached home. You took off your boots more carefully today as you were excited to show your dad the staff you found. Shutting the door behind you and tossing all the items on the table in the living room let your dad know you were finally back as seeing all of the Stormtroopers outside worried him that you were in danger. “Dad! Look what I found. I’m not sure what this thing is but I found an old blaster too.” You shouted excitedly to wherever your father was. He came out expecting just some ship parts and the blaster but once he laid his eyes on the light saber he almost fell backwards and had to brace himself on the wall.

“Paila… where did you find that?” He quieted his voice down so the Stormtrooper s wouldn’t hear what you found. If they found out what you had you would be taken in to the Finalizer for questioning.You got really nervous by his reaction to your find today “What is it? It was basically calling my name in an old Empire ship.” His eyes became so wide you thought he would faint right then and there. You picked up the other stuff from the table and set them in the sink to be scrubbed off and sold later. Your hand shot up and the saber flew to your hand again and started humming gently startling your father and making him faint. All he said before he fell to the floor was “Your mother..had it too.” You ran to grab a wet rag and placed it on his forehead strapping the saber to your belt so it wouldn’t do anything strange again. His eyes were struggling to open again as he came to his heart beating so weak that you thought you might have killed him. You helped him stand up and walked him to his room so he could rest. Jogging back to the kitchen to start scrubbing the parts you found today so you could get some portions for dinner tonight praying to the Force that it was more than a half portion today. You unstrapped your belt with the saber and locked it in a box under your worn out bed with a mattress older than you were. You huffed to yourself and wondered how much crazier could a day get than this since your mother's death. Gathering all of your scraps from yesterday and today into a netted sack, dragging it to the booth owned by an older Twi’ lek. He had Stormtroopers guarding the outside of his shop. You gulped softly dragging your scraps to the booth trying to act like you didn’t find a deadly jedi weapon and had it in your house at that very moment. The Twi’ lek looked you up and down laughing under his breath as you were struggling to pull the bag behind you. “Can someone help this idiot drag their stuff to my booth and stop wasting my time?” You tried to hurry up before a storm trooper yanked your bag out of your hands and tossed it on the counter. Your face turned red as the Twi’ lek looked over your scraps and looked to the Trooper than to the blaster raising an eyebrow not sure what to think. 

The Stormtrooper’s voice modulator made you jump as it turned on to speak “Now where did you find this? Or did you kill someone for it?” He raised his own blaster while waiting for you to answer. Your voice trembled as you looked up at him “No..I.. I found it on the old Empire ship out there. I promise!” You raised your hands in defeat waiting for the Stormtrooper to speak again, glancing at the Twi’ lek and pleading with your eyes for him to help spare your life. You’ve never given them a reason to question your loyalty to them so maybe they would reason with you. The Stormtrooper looked at the Twi’ lek and the crowd gathered around to watch the events unfold. “I’ll let you go for now but remember we will have our eyes on you for any trouble you make.” Your breath got caught in your throat as your whole body relaxed, sighing heavily in relief. The Stormtrooper walked back to this station and watched you carefully as he promised. Your body was still rigid from the interaction but you waited for the Twi’ lek to tell you the price for everything so you could go back home. “10 portions is all I’ll give for everything.” Your face practically lit up with excitement and you shook your head in agreement and grabbed the portions stuffing them into the bag on your shoulder and running back to your home to make dinner for your father. Locking the heavy door behind you to make sure the Stormtrooper couldn’t follow you inside as you took off your boots and set them by the door, not risking going outside again today. Walking softly to the counter to put away all of the portions you earned today was so relieving to see you didn’t have to work tomorrow in the heat. Mixing the portions with water was the only good thing about having to eat portions, every time it became a roll of bread it still amazed you after 23 years of eating it. You set up a plate for your father and carried it to his room with a glass of water so he could eat a good meal for once. He jolted awake his worries for you carrying into his dreams. Watching his wife die in front of his eyes changed him forever and knowing that his daughter had to watch her mother die killed him slowly each and every day since the event. “Paila did you bring the scraps to be sold?” His eyes scanned your face for your reaction to what happened and you tried hard to not make any reaction to almost being arrested for finding a blaster. “Yes dad I cleaned them and sold them. I got 10 portions so I brought you a whole portion.” His soft eyes closed as he smiled so warmly with love for how caring you were. “Thank you so much Paila.” You left him to enjoy dinner and you changed into pajamas crawling into your bed to get some much needed rest.

Both you and your father were unaware that a man was coming to your village to scout workers for Jabba’s Palace. The place had a reputation for what kind of club it was even after Jabba’s death. Screams were faint in the distance as women and men were taken from their homes to be taken as slaves for the Palace. Paila woke up in a cold sweat drenched from head to toe hearing screams in their dream. The screams didn’t cease when they woke up they got louder as the Stormtroopers were raiding houses. Paila got up quickly and tried to hide before the Stormtroopers came to their house. Hiding under the bed was their only option and they covered their mouth with a hand as the Troopers entered the house looking for anyone they could bring to the Palace. The Stormtrooper from the market entered Paila’s bedroom and scanned the room for movement and heard a faint labored breathing coming from under the bed. He bent down and grabbed Paila by the hair and pulled them out from under the bed flipping it over in the process. “Silly little thing. I knew where you lived. It's not hard to find out where the Resistance sympathizers live.” He gripped your hair harder as he walked you outside to the rest of the Stormtroopers and tossed you to another to get handcuffed and scanned and logged for the Palace in case you tried to escape. 


	2. The Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren finally had you in his grasp and wouldn't let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren has finally appeared and I made this chapter even longer! I love writing this story so much. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I do.

The Stormtrooper that had a hold on you pushed you in front of him with his blaster aimed at your lower back leading you to a transport speeder. He tossed you onto the enclosed transporter and waited for more people to take you to Jabba’s Palace. Slouching over in exhaustion your vision started going in and out, hearing the whispers of the other prisoners about Kylo Ren buying the Palace to appease his Knights of Ren but you were sure that was a rumor. All you remember from the ride over was being held up by a girl who wasn’t much older than 17. She shook you awake when you arrived to not make your captors angry and hurt either of you. Your legs shook as you stood up and followed the line of people in front of you staring at your blistered feet from wearing your awful climbing boots. A woman in all black was checking off prisoners on a datapad you’ve never seen before. You couldn’t make out her name as the Troopers and her communicated over a headset and their voices were muffled by the large helmets they wore. You searched around for the young girl and sighed in relief when you saw her in the line beside you. Hoping you would catch her name later so you could have at least one familiar and trustworthy face in this situation. 

As all of the prisoners were registered and counted for they led the groups into different sections of the Palace and assigned different jobs. You crossed your fingers as much as you could in the handcuffs that you got a cleaning job. Your soul knew that if you were assigned to be a dancer you wouldn’t make it one week without choking a customer. Thankfully you were assigned cooking for now so you thanked the Force that you wouldn’t have to deal with other people much. The girl from earlier was assigned cleaning the kitchen so your hope grew stronger with having her with you most of the day. 

“What’s your name?” Your whole face lit up as you smiled at her hoping you came off as friendly. 

“Cuhlomo, but you can call me whatever you want I’m never listened to.” Her face held a deep sadness when she replied to your question that made your heart ache for her. 

“Cuhlomo is pretty! I’m Paila, my mother got it from a Jedi she met once.” 

  
  


She smiled softly at you and put her head down as she waited for an order on what to do before you both got in trouble. Your attention was brought to a very tall Stormtrooper watching everyone before they spoke. You stood tall but with your head down and tried not to bring attention to yourself and get punished already. The trooper started giving out orders for everyone to get used to the job so they could open without any problems. When he got to you he looked you up and down in your pajamas that consisted of just a thin brown tank top and tight pajama pants. “FN-4389 why is this one assigned to the kitchen and not something more...eye appealing?” 

“That’s where the Boss told me to put them so I did. Don’t let her hear you question her.”

You were shocked at overhearing their conversation as they both looked at you up and down and you wished they didn’t wear that hideous mask so you could see the disgusting looks on their faces. Maybe you didn’t now that you thought about how they could be looking at you. Cuhlomo looked over at you in pity at their conversation knowing you wouldn’t last long at all in the kitchen with her. Your days went by without an issue as you obeyed them diligently fearing the worst for the consequences of not obeying. 

  
  


_ Day 251 _

_ I was approached by the woman in command late last night and was told I would be moved as a waitress for how beautiful you were. She didn’t want “any losses in money for the First Order.” I don’t want to be a waitress at all. That is where the customers can touch you as they please and stare at you with foul thoughts. Cuhlomo shared the same worries as me but she assured me I would be ok because even though the customers could touch they weren’t allowed to harm you as the whole place was guarded by Stortroopers. _

You sighed as you turned in your old kitchen uniform that was barely used as you only worked there for a week before your new assignment as a waitress. A whole new wardrobe full of very revealing outfits were put in your shared pod with two other women around your age. You pouted as you flopped over into your bed and tears began welling in your eyes. You missed home and especially missed your father. You were going to ask tomorrow if you could send a message to him that you were ok. Your swollen eyes were beginning to grow heavier the more you cried and fell asleep still crying about missing your family. The next morning an alarm went off in the room as all three of you woke up at 0500 that morning. Today was the day that the Palace finally opened and you were so nervous your knees were growing weak as you got dressed in today's uniform. It consisted of a very small cropped turtleneck tunic and skirt that was just as small with a slight slit on the left side revealing more of your legs as you liked. The commanders expected natural looking makeup and your hair made up the same as everyone else, a french braid so customers were not “obstructed from your beauty” as the woman said. The shoes were the worst of all they were ankle high black leather platform boots and they made your feet ache. You left your pod and went to the front station where all waitresses waited for people to enter and you expected a lot today as the First Order sent news all over the Galaxy that the Palace had reopened under the Supreme Leaders command. You checked yourself over again to make sure you were presentable enough. 

The automatic door opened with a loud hiss and in walked a Knight of Ren you heart felt like it was going to beat out of your chest as he waltzed right in and sat down at the bar. You’d never seen anyone that worked for the First Order but a Stormtrooper your whole life and the anxiety that ran through you was astronomical. You noticed no one was going to approach him out of fear you decided this was your true first impression of the commander. Taking a deep breath and exhaling softly you turned and walked up to him as calmly as you could and cleared your throat. “Welcome to the Palace sir. Could I help you with anything?” You tried to use a sultry voice but it wasn’t working so you dropped it for a kinder understanding voice.He just glanced over looking you over and shrugging his shoulders and waving you off. You had no clue what he was waiting for so you retreated back to the booth smiling at him kindly turning on your heel quickly and letting out a loud sigh of relief. More customers entered and your act of bravery let the other waitresses relax and approach their customers with ease. ‘ _ I guess I am stuck with the Knight of Ren.’  _ You tried approaching him once more and you crossed your fingers hoping he would actually order this time. “Hello. Have you decided on anything sir?” He looked you over again and let his eyes linger on you for more than you liked. The harsh crackle of his voice modulator made you jump not expecting it to sound different than any Stormtrooper you’ve spoken to. “Yes. Toniray wine. The whole bottle.” All you could do was smile in fear and walk quickly to the kitchen asking for the specific bottle. Cuhlomo handed it to you and flinched at you, almost dropping it. “What ordered this? It could definitely kill me. I pray for whatever did.” Your eyes went wide and you couldn’t really think of anything so you just smiled awkwardly. “A Knight of Ren. He’s weird.” Her whole expression changed and she sent out a corkscrew with it and a glass. “Don’t fuck this up Paila.Your literal life depends on it.” 

  
  


That was totally reassuring to your almost panic attack at the very moment. You put everything on a tray and walked carefully to his seat at the bar and let your eyes scan him as you walked over thankful his head was not turned to you. ‘ _ I wonder what he looks like under the mask.’  _ You didn’t hear the soft chuckle he let out at hearing your thoughts. You felt something shift in the atmosphere and it made you uneasy. You set the bottle down and the glass in front of you, opening the bottle with ease exactly as how you’ve been trained and poured the glass for him and stopping halfway and he tilted his head. “More.” You gulped and raised the bottle again and poured until he held his hand up and left the bottle with him. Brushing your skirt straight to distract yourself from the panic attack coming on. “My name is Paila if you wish to request anything else. Thank you sir.” He just nodded in acknowledgement and waved you off once again. You returned to your designated waiting spot by the front door to greet customers and watched him as he removed his mask to drink. Your jaw dropped in disbelief. ‘ _ Oh stars. He’s beautiful.’  _ You looked away quickly and scanned the room for any cue to help the other waitresses and one of them waved at you for assistance with a customer. You walked over calmly hoping you wouldn’t have to fight any customers on your first day. “Is there anything I could help you with?” You eyed the waitress in confusion waiting for her response. 

“Uhm.. the customer is asking if we offer… other services besides what is on the menu?” She looked down in embarrassment, her face turning pink. Your anger grew as she finished her sentence. Taking in a deep breath and exhaling in hopes to calm yourself down. You did not want to get killed by the Knight of Ren. “Excuse me sir? Hi as waitresses our duty is to serve you with anything on the menu you wish but our Commander would not want us to offer anything special. I can go to her with your inquiry and get you an answer if you wish.” You pleaded to her to go along with it and to just calm down. “Yes. Do it now. I’ll be waiting.” His words sounded vile and you could feel his intentions were just as disgusting as they came off in his voice. You walked away guiding the waitress with you and walking up to the Commander herself. “Commander do we offer sexual favors as an option here?” Her face was just as angry as you were at that moment. You thought her face couldn’t look any meaner but it was twisting in such annoyance that you were growing uneasy. “No the waitresses are just as they are called. They only serve the customers anything on the menu. Be glad you aren’t a dancer.” Your face dropped and nodded mumbling a thanks and returned to the customer. “No sir I am sorry that we cannot offer anything off the menu but our Commander has said that dancers can offer other services.” Your whole body was rigid with fear, your own voice not sounding like yours anymore as you tried to please the grotesque being in front of you. Leaving the other waitress in relief for her own sake and making a quick trip to the refresher in the hallway. As you made your way in the door something was definitely off as something walked into the Palace. You brushed your hair back into place with your fingers and took a couple of deep breaths to calm yourself down and walked back outside to the main restaurant. 

All you heard was hushed voices as Kylo Ren walked into the Palace to go over if everything was running smoothly and the other Knights of Ren followed him closely behind. You didn’t dare to look up at the Supreme Leader and bring more attention to yourself than needed. They walked past the hidden stairs to a private room above the main hall. Glancing around the room at all the waitresses none of them even dared to go up to serve the Supreme Leader. The first Knight of Ren at the bar grabbed the bottle and walked past you after them and laughed under his breath. “Guess that is your clue to follow, Paila..” You shivered at the mere thought of spending any more time with the Knights and Kylo Ren than needed. Dragging your feet behind them up the stairs you stopped outside the door knocking on it loud enough to be heard from the inside and let in. The door opened with a hiss and at first you didn’t see anything out of the ordinary about the room but as you walked inside you saw all of the obscene decorations in the room you grew uncomfortable and kept your eyes forward as you approached the table where the Supreme Leader sat. “Welcome to the Palace Supreme Leader. Is there anything I could bring you today?” Your fingers played with the hem of your skirt to distract yourself once more the presence of Kylo Ren just making you cower. He didn’t even look up at you while reciting the whole room's order. “Bring me your strongest bottles of alcohol.” You weren’t sure how to let yourself out of the room so you just bowed your head in respect and tried not to stutter out your response. “Yes Supreme Leader.” You couldn’t keep up with your feet as you flew down the stairs and into the kitchen and tried to find the alcohol storage. “Uhm guys the Supreme Leader is here and just ordered our strongest bottles, what do I do?” The whole room looked at you and frowned in pity. Cuhlomo started gathering the bottles up for you and placing them in a decorative box that would make it easier to carry so many bottles at once. You hugged her out of thanks and hurried off carrying the heavy box up the stairs and walked into the room. Setting the box down on a cabinet by the door seemed appropriate as you brought all of the bottles to the table and opened them one by one, your hands shaking out of fear of being in the presence of the most feared man in the whole Galaxy. Next was the glasses for the drinks and you made your way over to the bar that was empty save for a few short glass cups. You grabbed them all and brought them to the table. “Which one would you like me to pour you Supreme Leader?” You turned all of the labels of the bottles to face him so he could read them all. “He yanked a bottle out of your hand and poured it for himself. You pulled your hand back nervous that you made him angry. As your hand pulled back it made contact with one of the cups and knocked it off the table and it flew to the ground. You closed your eyes waiting for it to shatter but it never did. Your hand had shot out and caught it with the force Kylo and the Knights all looked at you in disbelief that they had stumbled upon another Force wielder. 

He said something into his helmet that you assumed was like the one way link that all Stormtroopers had in their helmets. “Did you know you possessed the ability to use the Force?” You were left speechless, your feet stumbling back into the mirrors by the door, the glass finally dropping and shattering. Your eyes started forming tears before you realized and cowered by the door praying you would be spared. He stood up stalking over to you his cape whipping behind him. “Answer me now. Did you know?” You shook your head violently cowering away from him your tears not stopping as they flowed down your cheeks. He reached a hand out to you beginning to look you over to fully admire you as a being. He used the force to look into your mind deep enough to see all of your memories. The Knights just sat still talking to each other as if nothing was happening. He used to Force to make you look up at him and see that he was offering his hand to you. “Take my hand. Join me.” You whimpered as the Force was used against you making your body move out of your control. Your brain was telling you it was a bad idea and to tell him no but something in your heart, the Force, was telling you to take it and see what happens. You hesitantly place your hand in his and the first thing you notice is how giant he was compared to you. “Before I accept can I know what will happen to me?” You tried to make eye contact but his helmet was obstructing you from finding where his eyes were. He sighed and pushed a button at the side of his helmet and pulled it off his hair falling down his face as it clung to the sweaty interior. “You will train with me, by my side, and learn the ways of using the Force with the dark side. Or if you refuse I will have you killed. Your choice.” His voice wasn’t much different from using his voice modulator but it was smoother and much softer than you expected. “I...Supreme Leader I don’t know what to say.” You tried to look away but he still used the Force to keep your eyes on him, your resolve growing weaker every second that passed. “

  
  


“Join me now or you will die. I am not a patient person.” His voice grew more angry as you made him wait any longer. 

You went to pull your hand away but instead closed your grip softly on his fingers and cleared your throat. 

“I will join you Supreme Leader.” 

You could finally see him clearly and his expression barely changed but something in your gut told you that he was glad you accepted. He changed the grip on your hand and led you downstairs and to your commander and your mind cleared up some as you made eye contact with her. “Paila Avik was chosen by the First Order to work under my leadership as an apprentice. She is relieved of all duties of this planet.” He told you to go pack your belongings and to hurry back. He waited until you walked down the hallway out of hearing range before questioning the officer in front of him. “Did you know she possessed the Force? Do not lie. I can read your mind clearly.” Her composure dropped completely and she took a step back from him. “N..no Supreme Leader I had no idea. None of the Stormtroopers that found her use the Force.” Her answer seemed to anger him even further as she sounded as if she was lying. He glared into her eyes using the Force to read her every thought and access her memories. He saw a memory of hers when a Stormtrooper passed the Dune Sea informing her of a strange scrapper that found an old blaster on a missing Old Empire ship. The description of the scrapper matched you perfectly. “Liar. You knew and didn’t inform me.” Her face started turning red as her hands flew up scratching at her throat. She had never felt the Force being used to choke her and she wasn’t sure she would live to feel it more than once. He waited until she turned purple to release her and she dropped to the ground fainting from lack of oxygen. You walked back in your face falling in confusion as you found your commander on the floor in front of Ren. “Wh..what did you do Supreme Leader?” He put his helmet back on as the Knights of Ren walked down and up behind you taking your bag from you and pushing you forwards a cue to follow Ren. 

They guided you to the X-Wing that they flew here to Tatooine and the one from the bar grabbed your arm and sat you down on a set away from the cockpit. “Stay.” He turned back and joined the others as they piloted you guys back to the Finalizer. Kylo went to his quarters and shut his door behind him, locking it. You sat still until about half an hour into the flight and started to get fidgety and decided to explore the ship a little. The Knight had told you to stay but you couldn’t help but be curious. You’d never been off of Tatooine your whole life and ships that run were completely new to you. You tried to be quiet as you walked around until you found a door. Trying the keypad to see if it would open was your first test and when it opened you got excited and looked around it seemed to be just a normal refresher and you walked to the toilet to quickly relieve yourself and checked out the shower your eyes almost popping out of your head. It was so much nicer than the one at home. You couldn’t wait to take a shower in one like it. Washing your hands quickly you turned around at the wrong time and ran right into Ren. “I’m sorry! I’ll be going back.” You tried walking away but he grabbed your arm tightly it was starting to really hurt and tears welled up in your eyes. “Supreme Leader you’re hurting me…” His grip loosened and let you walk away as you hurried down the hall back to the couch you were told to stay on. Your eyes became heavy as you relaxed into the couch you checked the clock on the wall. ‘2000’ “Shit.” You realized you had been up for 15 hours at this point. Your body craved sleep and you gave in. You laid down on the couch curling up and drifting off to sleep fairly quickly. Kylo walked past and saw you sleeping on the couch he went to caress your face but stopped himself and just stomped away. He doesn’t understand why he was so drawn to you. 


End file.
